1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to an input device for electronic equipment and, more particularly, to a pointing device capable of being installed in a digital data processors with displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that, in digital data processors with displays and keyboards, such as personal computers, word processors, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., a pointing device is incorporated as an auxiliary input device for enabling an operator to manually enter analogue-type information so as to direct two-dimensional coordinate data, such as cursor shifting data, on a display screen. Particularly, a small-sized portable data processor generally integrally incorporates the pointing device in the casing of the processor.
The pointing device including a base part, an operating part shiftably supported on the base part, a magneto-electro transducer carried on the base part, a magnet carried on the operating part to be arranged opposite to the magneto-electro transducer, and a switch mechanism arranged between the base part and the operating part has been known in the art (see, e.g., Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 7-117876 (JP-B-7-117876)). In this pointing device, an operator manipulates the operating part to shift it in a generally horizontal direction on the base part, so as to change the positional correlation between the magnet and the magneto-electro transducer and thereby to vary the output voltage of the magneto-electro transducer. It is possible, through this operation, to enter analogue information corresponding to the shifting direction and shifting distance of the operating part. Also, the operator manipulates the operating part to push it toward the base part, so as to actuate the switch mechanism. It is possible, through this operation, to make the switch mechanism output a click signal. In this respect, in order to allow the pointing device to output analogue data signals in a two-dimensional coordinate system, a plurality of magneto-electro transducers are arranged in a given horizontal plane on the base part.
In the above-described conventional pointing device with the magneto-electro transducer, when the operating part is pushed to actuate the switch mechanism, the positional correlation between the magnet and the magneto-electro transducer is inevitably changed. In this operation, if the shifting direction of the magnet due to the pushed-down motion of the operating part includes a horizontal component in relation to the plural magneto-electro transducers on the base part, the output voltages of the magneto-electro transducers tend to vary, and thus a signal of analogue data, such as cursor shifting data, tends to be output from the pointing device, just before the switch mechanism effects a click operation upon being actuated. Therefore, in order to perform a proper click operation, it is necessary to push down accurately in a vertical direction in relation to the base part, which in turn requires the provision of an additional guide mechanism or otherwise skillfulness on the part of the operator.
Incidentally, the pointing device with the magneto-electro transducer is generally capable of reducing the exposed area of the operating part in the upper face of the casing of a data processor, into which the pointing device is installed, without deteriorating the operability of the pointing device. Therefore, it is possible to effectively install this type of pointing device into portable information apparatuses for hand-held operation, such as electronic notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. In the case where the pointing device is installed in a portable information apparatus, it is required to stably and effectively connect the pointing device with the major circuit board of the information apparatus in both electrical and mechanical ways, regardless of the relatively narrow interior space of the casing of the portable apparatus.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pointing device including a magneto-electro transducer and a switch mechanism, capable of easily performing a proper and accurate click operation through a manipulation mode clearly different from that for an analogue data entering operation, without requiring any additional guiding mechanism or operator""s skillfulness.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pointing device including a magneto-electro transducer, capable of being stably and effectively connected with an external circuit board in both electrical and mechanical ways even in a narrow space.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a pointing device, comprising a base part; an operating part shiftably supported on the base part; a magnet carried on one of the base part and the operating part; a magneto-electro transducer carried on the other of the base part and the operating part at a location close to the magnet; and a switch mechanism arranged between the base part and the operating part; wherein the operating part includes a first member carrying the magnet or the magneto-electro transducer and a second member connected to the first member in a mutually shiftable manner, the first member capable of shifting relative to the base part so as to cause a relative displacement between the magnet and the magneto-electro transducer, the second member capable of shifting relative to the first member so as to actuate the switch mechanism.
In this pointing device, it is preferred that the first member of the operating part is provided with a rocking center and is rockably supported on the base part, and that the second member of the operating part is capable of rocking together with the first member about the rocking center and of shifting relative to the first member in a motion different from a rocking motion.
The second member of the operating part may be capable of linearly shifting along an axis extending through the rocking center relative to the first member.
The base part may include a base plate portion carrying the switch mechanism and a support portion fixedly joined to the base plate portion and rockably supporting the first member of the operating part above the switch mechanism, and the second member of the operating part may extend through the support portion to be able to be abutted to the switch mechanism.
In this arrangement, the second member of the operating part may include a plurality of wall portions extending through the support portion of the base part, the first member being slidably engaged internally with the wall portions.
Alternatively, the second member of the operating part may include one column portion extending through the support portion of the base part, the first member being slidably engaged externally with the column portion.
Also, in this pointing device, it is advantageous that the second member of the operating part is supported on the switch mechanism.
It is also preferred that the base part includes a base plate portion connected respectively with the magneto-electro transducer and the switch mechanism and a connector for electrically connecting the magneto-electro transducer and the switch mechanism to an external circuit board, and that the connector includes an insulating member fixedly joined to an outer peripheral region of the base plate portion and a plurality of terminals supported on the insulating member in a mutually insulating arrangement in an array, each of the terminals being electrically connected at one end thereof with the magneto-electro transducer and the switch mechanism through the base plate portion, the one end of each terminal cooperating with the insulating member to hold therebetween the outer peripheral region of the base plate portion.
Preferably, the base part includes a base plate portion connected respectively with the magneto-electro transducer and the switch mechanism and a fitting portion extending outward from the base plate portion, the base part capable of being fitted through the fitting portion to an external circuit board.
In this case, the pointing device may further comprise an elastic member for elastically positioning the first member of the operating part at an initial balanced position on the base part, and the fitting portion of the base part may be integrally joined to the elastic member.
The present invention also provides a pointing device, comprising a base part; an operating part shiftably supported on the base part; a magnet carried on one of the base part and the operating part; and a magneto-electro transducer carried on the other of the base part and the operating part at a location close to the magnet; wherein the base part includes a base plate portion connected with the magneto-electro transducer and a connector for electrically connecting the magneto-electro transducer to an external circuit board; and wherein the connector includes an insulating member fixedly joined to an outer peripheral region of the base plate portion and a plurality of terminals supported on the insulating member in a mutually insulating arrangement in an array, each of the terminals being electrically connected at one end thereof with the magneto-electro transducer through the base plate portion, the one end of each terminal cooperating with the insulating member to hold therebetween the outer peripheral region of the base plate portion.
The present invention further provides a pointing device, comprising a base part; an operating part shiftably supported on the base part; a magnet carried on one of the base part and the operating part; and a magneto-electro transducer carried on the other of the base part and the operating part at a location close to the magnet; wherein the base part includes a base plate portion connected with the magneto-electro transducer, a support portion fixedly joined to the base plate portion and shiftably supporting the operating part above the base plate portion, and a fitting portion extending outward from the base plate portion, the base part capable of being fitted through the fitting portion to an external circuit board.
In this arrangement, the pointing device may further comprise an elastic member for elastically positioning the operating part at an initial balanced position on the base part, and the fitting portion of the base part may be integrally joined to the elastic member.